


Battlefield Sex

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Zoe leaves Inara's shuttle unfulfilled
Relationships: Inara Serra/Zoë Washburne, River Tam/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	Battlefield Sex

Zoe emerged from the shuttle unfulfilled. Given the other woman’s choice of profession, she didn’t understand why Inara wouldn’t…

Well, actually, Inara would, but not without Zoe having to answer a long questionnaire which delved into motivations and boundary lines. If this was how companioning worked, it was a wonder that the woman ever got laid.

Zoe needed battlefield sex. She needed something quick and dirty without any gorram questions.

Maybe the next time they put down somewhere…

“Why wait?” Slim fingers wrapped around Zoe’s wrist. River smiled at her. “There are some advantages to having a reader on board.”  



End file.
